Fell in Love with a Boy
by teagues
Summary: Without his mirror, Teague must find another way to keep an eye on his enemies; by blending in. Living the normal life under a glamour, he becomes unusually close to Brody Carmichael. The Regrow has nsfw content.
1. The Soil

It didn't take long for Mina to figure out how to block out his sight. All he could see in her mirror was reflections over reflections the majority of the time, and soon enough he couldn't even see her as she sat at school because whenever she could, she'd set out smaller mirrors around her. And he thought she had pride.

" _For fucks sake!_ "

Teague was livid, pacing in the empty ruins of his castle, before tearing open a gate and letting himself take a deep breath in the other plane. He couldn't go on not knowing what the hell was going on. Perhaps he wouldn't even have to confront them if he played his cards right. The kids were such a hassle, he almost wished they were never involved.

He put up a simple glamour, his royal robes shifting into a leather jacket and jeans as his hair burned from the roots out into a dusty blonde. Gentle freckles dotted his nose and cheeks as he was magically transported in front of the highschool. The ugly brick was pathetic compared to his home and he watched kids hop out of advanced carriages Small, boring birds flew overhead, a few screeching and a few barely tweeting. Everything was so new, so confusing, but sacrifices _must_ be made for his safety.

That was weeks ago. Teague was now officially a student at that hellhole, known as Rin Gore. The odd name was another way of convincing others he was a transfer student and was, in fact, based off of the _Grimoire_.

"Rin! Heard you were signing up for the team?" Brody pulled Teague out of his thoughts as he tossed a heavy arm over his shoulder. No matter what, he couldn't seem to get the blondie alone, so he had an aggravating talk with the coach to be a part of the water polo team. It couldn't be that hard to keep your head above water, right?

"Yeah," Teague grunted, "thought it sounded fun." Brody's scent was overwhelming; cologne and chlorine. Not only that, he could almost feel Mina's influence clouding his mind with artificial love.

"Maybe I can be your personal coach?" Teague let out a snicker- who knew it would be so easy to get close to Brody fuckin' Carmichael?

"That actually sounds great. I'll meet you in the pool lobby?"

"Mmhm. Maybe I'll give you a _treat_ if you go to all your classes, you punk." Teague's face flushed. Sure, he skipped a few classes, but that didn't give him the right to treat him like an animal. He shoved Brody's arm off of him and ducked into his next class.

" _See you then_."


	2. The Seed

It was a long day. Teague tapped his lip with his pencil eraser, bounced his leg, attended all his classes out of pure curiosity. He had no idea what was going on half of the time for their vocabulary was a bit different, but other things he learned in his past years. Classes would be a breeze if his thoughts weren't so occupied.

He was angry, then not, then angry again thinking about him. His _stupid_ face and _handsome_ smile and the way his _dumb_ _pretty_ eyes lit up when he saw him.

He was sweet and smart, and he pitied the fact Mina had such a strong hold on him. Brody was the real prince charming.

Teague felt his stomach flutter and took it as rage and hunger. Lunch was next and Brody now takes time away from Mina's usual table to gave him a hand with calculus or speech because his gaze was too intimidating.

Maybe today he can untangle his mind and sit in the health office until water polo, but only if he needs to. The eagerness of receiving the gift was almost killing him now, so that was another thing.

Having Brody on Mina's side against him wasn't a huge obstacle but it wasn't small, either. Teague could charm boys as much as he could charm girls, so without the magic clouding his mind, he could be able to lure him over.

Lots of work, he knows, but it would be worth it to snatch Mina's motivation towards destroying him.

The bell rang and Teague darted towards the lunch room only to see more people at his table. He spotted the blondie among thrm and scooted closer until he daintily tugged on his sleeve. Of course, with him followed a few jocks and kids from the water polo team.

"Hey, Rin! Everything alright?" He must have seen the look of discomfort on Teague's face because he immediately turned from the other guys. Teague was fine, just irritated a bunch of kids were stealing their alone time. He was even worse off as Brody stood inches from him.

"Yeah, just... wondering if we could talk." Feigning innocence was what Teague was best at, but for once he was sincerely shy. He tugged at his jacket sleeves in front of him.

"FAGS," a kid from the group yelled and everyone laughed around them. He wasn't bothered until Brody's cheeks burned a deep red as if it offended him.

"I don't know what that means." Teague muttered admittedly. He knows of twigs, but not the slang term. Brody kicked his foot awkwardly and took a deep breath.

"It's, uhh... an offensive term used against gay people." Teague furrowed his brows. Gay people? There were no gay people, only gay relationships on his plane. There was no such thing as homosexuality, only homosexual relationships. Everyone was open to anyone, there's no need for that term, he thought.

The prince has never been in a relationship with a man, so he must not be considered gay on this plane, but he definately considers it. He liked girls and guys, it never really mattered to him. "I like boys... so what?" Teague was starting to get frustrated. Brody's cheeks again were as red as can be.

"Stop joking around, its not funny."

"I'm not joking! _I like boys_!" Teague basically yelled the last statement in a fit of rage and immediately regretted it as the group of Brody's friends looked uncomfortable and slowly started to shut him out. Was that not what he was supposed to say? Why are they shunning him, what did he do?

Teague's chest heaved and he didn't even glance at Brody as he stormed out of the lunch room.


	3. The Water

This was a stupid thing to cry about, he thought as he pushed open the doors leading outside. Cold air rushed through his open jacket and he shivered. It was probably just under freezing point, but no snow was seen on the ground.

He moved past the parking lot and sat in a ball under a big oak tree. Dirt crunched under him but he couldn't care less as unexpected tears streamed down his face.

"Fuck... _FUCK_!" He repeated the curse over and over like a child throwing a tantrum. He was hurt, but what did he expect? A warm hug and a kiss? He pounded his fist against the tree, bark biting into his skin.

His knuckles cracked blow after blow after blow until blood seeped from his torn up hands. He would've went to the bone and tendons but someone grabbed his wrists from behind and he froze.

Someone was pressed against his back, moving their firm grip down to his shaking fingers. He didn't need to look, he knew the smell. His hands were stained red and cold air tickled the open wounds.

"I have bandages in my car, let's go." Brody wrapped his strong arm around his shoulders once more and led him back through the parking lot. He unlocked the doors to his sleek, expensive car and helped Teague in.

"You don't have to." The prince argued as Brody slipped into the drivers seat. He reached over and grabbed drive-in napkins from the glovebox. He pulled out his water bottle and slowly dampened the cloth before tenderly holding Teague's hand, dabbing and wiping the blood away.

The napkin didn't hurt, but the other's touch burned through his skin and warmed up his entire body- or maybe it was the heated seats. He was so starved of gentle touches he let out a long sigh. Brody mistook it as pain and dabbed gently.

"Why did you do it?" He pulled him from his blissful state. Teague shrugged, "I was just pissed about what happened back there. You saw everything, remember?"

Brody tugged a little red bag from the confinement of the glovebox and proceeded to patch the prince up. He felt like a child, this was so humiliating. His hand twitched as he tried to pull away but of course the other wouldn't let go.

"I dunno, I thought it was pretty cool you stood up to them like that." Teague's face was on fire. "Shut up, you don't know what cool is."

"I think I do." Brody's eyes crinkled as he flashed his stunning smile. It felt like Teague's heart was going to beat out of his chest, and it was then that he admitted to himself;

he had a crush on Brody Carmichael.


	4. The Roots

"No one said anything, right?" The pool lobby was suffocating as Teague rushed to Brody's side. It smelled so strong of chlorine he'd rather be in a dumpster; more variety. Brody's hair was disheveled which gave away his rough day and he smiled crookedly.

"About what?"

"About your little... outburst earlier." Brody led Teague into the lockerrooms and spun his lock. Dingy red lockers lined the perimeter and a few rows gave the others some bits of privacy. "No, actually. I also, uh, forgot my suit." He'd gotten looks, sure, but he wasn't going to bring that up. It wasnt something he could stop, anyways.

Teague felt like he should probably just head home at this point. He didn't like water polo and he's already spent enough time around Brody. The poor boy's probably embarrassed to be around him, but stuck with him for the team's sake.

"Dont worry, I always bring an extra pair. They're clean"

"Wow, I hope so." Teague chuckled, although his smile dropped when Brody tossed him a single piece of clothing. "Where's the rest?"

Brody cocked a brow at him before smiling apologetically. "Here we wear trunks. I don't know if it's different where you're from, but it's all I got." Teague stretched them out. They were just shorts with a weird texture, and a bright blue.

Teague _never_ left his chest bare. Not only did he feel it was indecent, but he was extremely self conscious about it. He was lean, but he always thought he had more of a feminine look. He was about to protest before Brody pulled his shirt over his head and hung it up. Teague felt like he was about to pass out so much blood rushed to his head.

Soon enough, Teague and Brody were dressed. The prince managed to not steal any glances because it just wasn't proper no matter the circumstances. He was feeling less and less motivated as a team member _groped_ his ass as he passed. He was a joke to them now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You most likely will watch the team for today as you tread water. Just to get what's going on." Teague only nodded. Brody would be distracted enough for the prince to undo the tangled mess Mina left in his mind without him noticing.

Teague followed Brody like a lost puppy out to the pool. Bleachers we set against the east wall and colorful flags hung feet above the water. A scoreboard was being put in place and a small student adjusted the diving boards. "Is it cold?" Teague asks. Brody chuckles and suddenly sweeps him off his feet. "Of course it is!"

Teague didn't have time to react as Brody tossed him into the water. He landed clumsily and the water was absolutely freezing. He needed time for his body temperature to regulate itself and it was hell. " _You fucker_ ," he yelled, flicking water from his hair. Brody laughed as he did a cannonball and it was music to Teague's ears.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.


	5. The Stem

By the end of practice, Teague had undone Brody's love for Mina and he didn't even flinch. The two blondes dried off in the lockerrooms and it was starting to get dark out.

Teague wasn't groped this time, but shoved into his locker door. It was an "accident", but it hurt and caught him off guard. He was probably going to be bruised, but he could always cover it.

He glanced towards Brody every few seconds. The curve of his body was infatuating and his goosebumps held droplets of water. He definately had some muscle and Teague felt flushed. He put his clothes back on.

When they made it to the pool lobby, a sleepy Nan was waiting with a pile of what looked like flyers. "Hey, Nan. What are you still doing here?" Brody ran his fingers through his hair and snatched a flyer. "Another cabin party? What'd your parents do this time?"

Nan was suddenly very animated and she handed one to Teague and the other polo members. "They didn't do anything. I just aced three tests last week." She seemed very proud and smiled widely. "The new kid is on the water polo team?" Motioning towards Teague made Brody's face light up.

"He just joined. He treaded water the whole time."

"You watched me?" Teague's face grew hot. He was probably staring at Brody while trying to sort through the magic sewn into his mind.

"I checked a few times." Brody winked before reading the flyer and frowned. "That's pretty late, Nan. 10-2AM? What are you, a party animal?" Nan nodded and stuck her thumb to her chest. "I always like to have a good time!"

"Will you go with me, Rin?" Teague paused for a minute. A casual ball? He'd have no idea what was going on, but with Brody by his side...

"You'll drive, right?"

Practice was a few days ago and it was finally Friday; the night of the party. After school Brody for sure picked Teague up in the parking lot.

The drive was long, but Brody brought some CDs including The Killers and The Clash. Teague never listened to this type of music but it made him very happy. Upbeat tunes was what he needed after such a long week.

He was toyed with and teased for days, called a fag, asked if he wants to suck someone's dick, and he got sticky notes with penises on them. Only once did he start to cry. He couldn't use magic without his heart aching and blowing his cover to Mina so there was nothing he could do. He wailed in Brody's arms then pretended nothing ever happened because that was what he was good at. His pride was damaged enough.

Teague almost fell asleep in the car as the heat was on full blast and his weak form slumped against the door. He was jerked awake when the car rattled over gravel and Brody turned off the engine.

"We're here," Brody sang. He hopped out of the car and opened the other door for Teague before he could even comprehend what was going on. It was around five o'clock but it was bright and warmer than usual. They went inside to greet Nan.

It was a huge place and he was reminded of home. High ceilings and pristine furniture. Plastic tables were placed against walls holding chips, red solo cups, and... booze. Teague's face lit up as he snatch a cup and examined the bottle.

"Woah there, the drinking age here is 21." Teague cast Brody a look that made him back off. The bottle was full of vodka, something he hasn't had quite yet. He decided to fill his cup to the rim and took a sip, only to be taken aback by the extreme bitterness. He almost threw up, but he used a teensy bit of magic to sweeten it. He took a content gulp.

"That's kinda wild. Better not make drinking before 6 a habit."

"Don't worry, I don't drink often." He has wine every once in a while, usually for special dinners. He's never had too much, though. He was always responsible when it came to drinking, but the week was rough and he needed to let loose a bit. Nan spotted them from the stairs and basically attacked Brody in a big welcoming hug.

"Hey guys, when did you get here? Seems like Rin already grabbed a drink." She looked him up and down- he wore a dark blue t-shirt with black jeans and usual converse.

Brody wore a dull red polo and khakis- their styles were different but contrasted each other perfectly.

"You're alright with having drunk teens at your cabin?"

"My parents have enough to get out of anything. Go ahead," she chirped as she mixed Brody a drink. He sighed and looked around. "I can't be caught with alcohol."

"We can head upstairs and drink. If you want to, of course. No pressure." Nan held out her hand and the drink. It took Brody a minute before he took the drink and her hand. They all headed upstairs and passed the time as they chatted about classes.

Nan and Brody had chem study together and were planning on both taking AP biology next year. Teague felt so left out he finished half his drink before he started to heat up. He glanced in Brody's cup and he also drank quite a bit, probably from talking. He could hear the slur in his voice and they all went back downstairs to talk with other students from across the county.

"Can we go outside, it's too hot in here." Teague grumbled and tugged on Brody's arm. "Just for a little bit, alright?" Even more people were outside, just chilling in the sun. They danced towards the deck. This is it, Teague thought, this is time for revenge. He used all his strength to push Brody into the lake and the blondie let out a yelp, turning around to snatch Teague by the waist. They both crashed into the freezing water.

"Brody! This was supposed to be payback!" Teague yelled and paddled to shore, waddling as his clothes dripped and clung to him. Brody followed and wrung out his shirt. "It was pure instinct, asshole! You don't happen to have any clothes with you, do you?" Teague shook his head. "Lets head upstairs again. We can dry our clothes in the bathroom."

"Let's get going, then."


	6. The Flower

Teague and Brody both had damp boxers clinging to their thighs and they handed Nan their wet clothes. She grimaced and took off to put them in the odd drying machine.

"I'm sorry," Teague grumbled, "that was really childish." Brody only laughed.

"I would've done the same thing." They sat on the guest room's bed and there was a silence that spoke many words.

They both knew the situation they were in but they weren't sure if they wanted to be or not. Teague was the first to turn away.

"Ugh, I'm cold." He rubbed his arms and curled up on the duvet. It smelled faintly of laundry detergent and chlorine from theirbown bodies. Brody was silent as he scooted closer and rubbed his quivering shoulder.

"You got goosebumps. I guess so." Gentle touches were dragged along his skin. Teague turned to face him and he was much closer now. Their eyes met, and there was a spark- a need. Slowly, Brody leaned in to kiss him.

Teague balled his hands into fists and impatiently claimed his lips with his own. It was a shorter kiss, but it held a lot of meaning to the prince. Brody Carmichael was the boy of his dreams, and he knew that now.

Not the way Mina was, but the way he saw every single star in his eyes and every time he smiled it was another arrow through his damaged heart. The way he felt like he could do anything with him by his side, power that didn't come from the dagger.

After they broke the kiss, a smile was shared. So much trust, yet so little. The taste of alcohol lingered on their lips and the prince let out a little laugh.

He felt in love, safe, nourished, until he let his glamour drop.


	7. The Rot

"I am Teague, prince of the fae plane." The flawless being reintroduced himself, power radiating from his ears to his toes. Brody visibly paled. Was this not the right time at all?

"You're him... aren't you? You're out to get Mina..."

"Only because she has what's mine. I hope this surprise wasn't too terrible." He didn't want to hide from him any more and his heart started to ache.

"You tricked me." Brody's voice shook. "You're going to take advantage of me?" Teague watched him ball his fists and raised his hands. "I-I-" Brody was visibly distressed, eyebrows knitted together and his knuckles white.

"Don't fucking talk!" Teague didn't have time to react as Brody socked him in the face, his nose cracking and bleeding onto the duvet.

The prince saw stars and he tenderly rubbed at his tingling lip as it started to swell. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me ever again you... _you freak!_ "

Tears streamed down Brody's cheeks but he held his stance, jaw ticking. Rage melted into Teague's veins and he felt the power crackling at his fingertips.

"I'm not a freak. You should watch yourself, Brody." The fact they were both almost naked didn't phase them a bit as their buzzed gazes burned into each other. This was going to be a long night.

~

Brody was the first to excuse himself. He went and came back probably an hour later, leaving Teague to mourn. He'd expected a happy ending- he expected his pathetic crush to love him for who he really was, but instead he had tissues held to his nose and a mess he'd have to explain to Nan.

Brody thankfully brought back their clothes and the prince sloppily threw them on, desperate to cover himself. Would things ever be the same between them? Will they ever share another kiss?

It was time for Teague to start crying, and he couldn't control the small hiccups that sounded across the room. It didn't take long for Brody to let out a sigh, pull a neatly folded quilt out of the closet, and wrap Teague in it like a depressed burrito only to leave the room again.

Teague's heart felt like it could tear out of his chest and kill itself. It hurt- he hurt, and he felt... oh no. He quickly leaped off the bed and slammed the bathroom door open to let his insides out into the toilet.

His throat and nose burned and his eyes welled up with tears again. He hadn't eaten much, but the alcohol made his vomit taste _horrible_. Wiping himself clean, he thought.

 _ **I want him.** _


	8. The Fall

This time Brody never came back. He left with his car and Teague had to find out from Nan with a pitiful stare. His glamour was back and he managed to hide the pain on his face.

"Do you need a ride?"

"I'll walk, I dont live too far." Teague felt exhausted and he just wanted to go home. He glanced at the clock at it was 1AM. The party wasn't quite over, but some kids were starting to chill out on furniture, a few yawning.

The prince left before the pretty blonde could protest, hissing as the cold wind nipped at his skin. He half walked half jogged to the woods around them, and opened the portal to his home. He'd have days on his plane to think until school started in this one.

He wondered if he should even attend anymore, then remembered that Brody was not his target. His original plan was to keep an eye on them, not fall in love and suffer another heartbreak. He'll have plenty of time to decide whether or not to tamper with Brody's memories.

Only twice did Teague almost get hit by a car in the school parking lot. Irritated and cold, he stormed inside with his glamour to find Mina. He knew her schedule, he'll just have to pick up on any changes or weird behavior. Simple as that. He wont even give Brody another thought.

He decided to leave his memories be, but if he ever threatened to attack him they're all going to be gone. The memories of his introduction, the memories of him being on the team, the memories of their kiss and the bonding moments. He'd have to do that or erase everyone's memories of Rin, and that took too much power.

Teague was so lost in thought he'd reached Mina's locker without even noticing the blondie standing in front of it, and his heart started aching all over again. Brody's hair was tangled and scruffy and he looked tired. A wave of guilt washed over Teague as their gazes met. Beautiful blue eyes that tore his heart out and stomped on it.

Brody seemed to take in a swift breath before rushing him, grabbing Teague's forearm roughly. The human dragged him down the hall, causing a few students to stare as the prince cussed him out and tried pulling away.

"Don't make me-"

Brody pushed him into the men's empty bathroom and locked the door behind them. "Let's just... talk, you fucking animal," he scolded. Teague clawed him in the arm and it was starting to swell.

"I can't, not after you ditched me last night." The prince dropped his glamour and Brody seemed shocked for only a second. A glance in the mirror told him his skin was turning a weird shade of gray- a side effect of Erjad.

"Rin- I mean, fuck, Teague, let me."

"Why the hell should I?" Teague was crying again but this time from rage. "I opened my heart to you and the least you could do is not break my nose!"

Brody was starting to get angry, too, but Teague keot going. "You pathetic fucking-" The prince's lips were closed off as he was kissed. It wasn't soft like last night, but more like something to shut him up. Teeth clashed against his as Brody let all his anger out in one, hungry kiss. Teague trembled under the force and Brody's hands snaked around his hips.

He wasn't going to get away easily.


	9. The Regrow

**_This chapter is nsfw from here:_**

The prince was at a loss of words as the handsome man in front of him groped his ass in the school restroom. The door shook but never budged against the lock.

The blondie leaned against the tiled wall as he toyed with Teague, rubbing and squeezing. He panted under his touch and his pants were getting way too constricting as Brody slid his hands under them to squeeze the bare skin, eliciting a shaky sigh.

Teague gripped Brody's shirt tightly as he poked and prodded. "W-w-woah, that's going t-to hurt." The prince tried to talk but huffed and puffed when his erection rubbed against his jeans. "Can't you do anything, oh strongest being on the fae plane?" Teague trembled with lust and anger. "I can't, actually. Just go slowly."

That's all Brody needed before he slowly started fingering him. He hissed and parted his legs a little more. Brody's face was red as he watched the prince become a whimpering mess under him. He decided to add another finger and Teague fell apart. "S-so gahh.. haah, fuck, so g-good.."

Brody's fingers were thicker than expected and he could barely handle them. He cussed as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Teague thought he was doing great until Brody curled his fingers and hit that one special spot.

The prince let out a loud cry and bucked his hips. Brody pressed against that spot over and over until Teague was quivering up against him, a blubbering mess as he felt his stomach grow hot.

"G-gonna... c..ahh!" Teague released inside his pants, a long whine escaping his lips as he convulsed against the human. He cussed about making a mess in his jeans before his knees started buckling. Brody held him and sighed.

 ** _to here._**

"That was fast." He chuckled. Teague pouted and rammed a fist into his gut.

"Shut it." The prince grunted as he waddled into a stall and wiped himself clean with toilet paper. "Why here? Why now?"

"I've been thinking about it for a long time... I guess I only got the balls to do it when I was angry- and about that, I... I'm not. Anymore." Teague tucked back a strand of hair.

"I should've told you from the start. But you know I had no evil intentions, right? No matter how much they demonize me, I... I'm not that bad."

"I know that now. Thank you, Teague." Brody wrapped his arms around his waist and pecked the prince's lips. "I knew something was wrong when your freckles looked different each day. I'd count them." Teague's face flushed.

"That's sweet." Teague felt safe in Brody's arms. Until he started feeling cold. And colder. And colder. Until his heart ached, but this time from Erjad. He felt his heart slow down as he shut his eyes.

"Teague...? Teague!" He never answered as he blacked out in his partners arms.


End file.
